


Demons in the Kitchen

by ActuallyNicoleHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyNicoleHaught/pseuds/ActuallyNicoleHaught
Summary: A short, Domestic Wayhaught one-shot
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 68





	Demons in the Kitchen

There it was, lurking ominously in the corner of the homestead kitchen. The eight-legged menace, having just created its personal haven, decided it was time to scavenge for prey to feast upon. Slowly, the creature prowled—nearing its trapped dinner ever so slowly—that is, until it heard an inhuman shriek. 

“Nicole!” 

“Baby, what is it?” Nicole asked worriedly as she bounded down the stairs two by two. 

By the sounds coming out of Waverly’s mouth, Nicole could have thought her girlfriend had seen a ghost. Then again, they did live in Purgatory; stranger things were known to happen. For a second, Nicole’s heart broke. Turning into the kitchen, she saw what she could only describe as a look of pure terror on Waverly’s frozen face. Nicole could barely stand to watch Waverly react to scary movies, so this particular situation immediately put Nicole in fight mode. 

Grabbing the spoon decoration hanging from the wall of the kitchen, Nicole jumped to her girlfriend’s side. 

“I’m here, baby. What do you need?”

Waverly uttered a brief whine before jumping onto a kitchen chair and pointing out their enemy. Nicole had to hold back a laugh. She didn’t want to invalidate her girlfriend’s fear, yet the situation was much too anticlimactic to not solicit a smirk. 

“Waverly, there’s not a demon in here, is there?” Nicole asked, already knowing the answer. 

Nicole’s kindhearted and totally vegan girlfriend hung her head in a fit of guilt. This wasn’t the first time something like this has happened. Nicole grabbed her girlfriend’s hand as she helped her hop off the chair. Together, they marched their way towards the intruder. 

“no no no no no Don’t kill it.” Waverly pleaded. 

“Babe, it scared you so badly you jumped on a chair to get away from it.” Nicole reminded. 

“Only because I didn’t want to hurt it. It is a friend of mother nature after all.”

“I hardly qualify spiders as friendly” retorted the redhead. 

Nevertheless, she grabbed the mason jar and lid out of her love’s hand and snatched up the arachnid. Normally, Nicole would simply kill a spider and be done with the whole thing, but seeing as her girlfriend cared so deeply, they decided to find a new place for it to live that was not in the homestead. Together, Nicole and Waverly released their eight-legged friend into the wilderness. Only Waverly Earp could get Nicole Haught to care about the wellbeing of such small creatures.


End file.
